2012-12-03 - American Girls Are So Eaaaasy!
Fantomex let Kenzie know after classes to come see him in his classroom. Wait, he has a classroom?! It is one he has yet to use until the private session with Lorelei that Beast joined briefly. He is sitting in class, atop the teacher's desk with legs crossed. His eyes are closed, hands resting lightly on his knees as he appears to be meditating. Kenzie was normally the punctual penny when it came to school and her duties, but the past week, the young mutant had been seen to..not slip in her work so much as seem rather distant. The girl constantly had her head in 'auto trade' magazines, and even her clothing was different, and her attitude. It wasn't a drastic overnight change, but even after her first encounter with the man she considered her boyfriend, she had begun to be more bold, despite her stutter, and her issuesm she was far more forward. And now, since her last 'encounter' she had begun to dress differently. Tigher cloths, shorter skits, more exposed flesh. She was becoming the girl Slade wanted her to be, and scarier, she was enjoying who that girl was. Fantomex does not even acknowledge Kenzie at first when she comes into the room. Even making noise...does not move him. It is only when he feels good and ready does he open his eyes. "So, who is the boytoy?" He is blunt enough, isn't he? Then again, he makes it his job to study and be able to imitate people and become anything he needs to be in someone's eyes if required. Kenzie had managed to get a soda can into one of those foamie can cozies before entering the room, her lips had just touched the rim as you spoke, a sudden snort causes her to begin coughing and choking on the soda as the can sparks and falls to the ground. Sputtering she looks over "Wha? Aint sure .w.w.w.what y..y.yy..y.yalls ta..ta..talkin about" she said. Even a stranger would see through her. "You are no longer paying attention to training as you used to, nor are you wearing the same style of clothing, and you are easily distracted." Fantomex moves to unfold himself, "Though I suppose it is some uneducated little..what do they call them...Goth boys?" He has no idea, but he's got a reason for prodding Kenzie right now. He then sighs, "It takes a sophiscated and interesting woman to hold an equally so man." Ooooh, did he just challenge Kenzie's ass?! Kenzie snorted "Ahh caint decahhd ahh wanna be more sexy?" she asked defensivly, "A girl cant wanna feel a guy lookin ater?" she continued, her facr deeply flushed red against her will as she moved to sit, doing her best to do anything but look at you directly. "Ahh just..." Hook, line, and sinker. Geez, American girls are so eaaaasy! He claps his gloved hands together, "Bein...I suppose you could assist. I am running a special class on social warfare. Lorelei is already studying hard. I will be teaching her how speak as an educated East Coaster, and as a Parisian. I will also be teaching her French, and how to walk, how to control her body language. Also how to read people, and control a social situation." He chuckles as he leans back against the teacher's desk since he jumped down off it earlier. "It will be a difficult class, but it actually interests me. She has a lot of potential." First was to challenge Kenzie's self-worth, and second was to give her competition on improving her skills. Hank would want to strangle him about now. "Ahh...can do dat a tink.." she said, though something about this made her just slightly uneasy. Sure, being near Slade was fun, easy...this..."S..social sitiations?" she asked again, "Lahhk...w..what?" she said "Ahh aint exactly miss creole" Fantomex actually shakes his head, and then moves toward you. The body language has changed, looser, more cocky, his shoulders slightly hutched forward and he has an expression of wariness. He speaks in a New Jersey brough accent, "You get the caz?" Yes, he dropped his r's. "Milton, he be mad if you don'." His head tilts to another side, a wicked grin beneath his mask, a scary one..., "Me too." Then just as quickly, his body language changes again, becoming more elegant as he gets on one knee, right gloved hand over heart as he looks upa t Kenzie as she sits at the desk. He speaks in passionate and fluent French, his Parisian accent thick but pitched to...sound almost as if he is making sweet love with his words, a pleading quality to him. Then again, it changes, he is...himself, talking with his hands flying about and sounding excited and playful, "Anything! From the darkest underground to the highest of society. Social warfare is a matter of blending in, obtaining what you need or want, and getting out in one piece without one bit of violence. It is about manipulation to protect yourself and your friends, to obtain information as well. Mastering social warfare permits an individual to be confident no matter the social situation, because they know they can adapt to anything that is thrown at them from secret agents to an old grandmother, to a thug." Kenzie looked shocked at the sudden change of accent and body language, her eyes going wide as you spoke, almost in shock, and then more so as you begin to molest her auditory senses with that delicious, sensual accent, and those soft, pleading words. Its at this you would notice the girls more subtle changes, a deep whimper in her throat, a closing of her legs and a slight shift, as if she were suddenly uncomfortable, the itch she couldnt scratch as she flushed in her cheeks. Finally,you change again and she actually seems to shrink back just a little, trying to act like nothing happened "Ahh aint.." she swallowed "Ahh aint exactly the girl y'all bring home t'ma." she said "B....b..b.but ahh'kin trahh." a gulp "I..if ya tink ahh'kin do it.." Fantomex smirks, "You are too easily influenced." He sounds vaguely amused by this. "It will get you into great trouble, or dead. Best teach you what skills we can to keep you alive. You have too much talent to waste in a ditch somewhere." Well, least he believes Kenzie is worth saving, right? Fantomex then moves to his desk and opens a drawer, he pulls out a folder and then closes it. He tosses the folder soon atop your desk. "Classes may be held randomly, but I expect reguarly practice, oui? First, let us begin." Fantomex lifts his mask then to rest over the bridge of his nose and he points to his mouth as his voice changes to one of an educated East Coaster. "Watch my mouth and tongue, and now repeat after me carefully: Water." The Wa is pronounced clearly, as is the ter. He actually will tell you how to position your tongue in your mouth to say the word, as well as show you in a serious and bland manner. Kenzie's accent was /thick/ as could be expected, and her stutter wasnt going to make things easier, despite how hard she tried. Leaning forward on her desk to try and study your mouth while you spoke, her frustriation with these lessons would soon become rather aparent. It wasnt long before you would begin to see the side Kenzie didn't show to anyone. Slade technically hadnt even seen it, though he likely knew it was there. The girl who had been homeless, who had to try and be someone else for survival, but also the girl who got frustriated and swore like a sailor when she lost her cool. "Gahd Damnit Ahh cant do dis!" she grunted after a bit, "Ahh aint some smart, groomed gal, ahh'm just some farmers daughter, ahh aint even in the rahhght grade for mahh age!" she said, a tear running down her cheek, but more out of embaressment. "Ah, Lorelei's better at this, but I thought you would like the ability to make yourself into whoever you wanted." He then slamps his palms atop the desk top, the loud sound echoing through the room. His eyes narrow, and there is a shift of aggression and violence in his body language, and his voice has become very British, "Bloody hell girl. Cry me a river o' tears. How 'bout a sob story for you? What if ah just tell ew that I'm a killer." The exposed grin is deadly. "That right, killller," dragging the word out. "Born an' bred. Actually, 'pposed to kill all you bloody mutie freaks. Snuff ew lives out like a bound o' candles." But the body language and voice switches just as quickly, and Fantomex shrugs in a lazy manner and speaks in his heavy French accent, "It matters now how you are born Kenzie, but what you do with yourself, what you make yourself into. You could come from the highest or the lowest walks of life, but if you do amazing things with your life - then simply - you are amazing. It is the same in how you appear to others. If you make a powerful first impression, if you make them believe everything they see to the utmost of their perspective, then you have extreme power of them. Right now, you do not even have power over yourself." He shakes his head. Then, Fantomex suddenly bursts out in all his French zeal, "Take it! Take that power over yourself, and over others too when you must!" He holds a fist up into the air with determination and power! "It takes practice and determination! It takes obsession and inner strength! But to achieve your the power to have anything you want in life, to be anyone you want, is that not priceless?" Did he just sound like a commerical? Too passionate, but damn close. Kenzie wasnt expecting the loud slaping of hands on a desk, and yelps loudly in shock as it happens, sinking into her seat as you begin to scold and berate her, only to actually look /terrified/ at the mention of being a mutant killer. Her hands clench into fists as she actually seems about to take flight before you shift persoas again. You were good, the best at this she'd seen, and as you begin to explain the whys behind the training she begins to settle back in, "Ahh'd give anytin ter be someone sahhds mah self" she said. Slade made her proud, but she was still struggeling with her self as a mutant, "Ahh jus.." she swallowed "Ahh wanna make im proud" she said, before suddenly flushing "all of 'em" she tries to cover up. "Surrre," but then Fantomex says, "Seriously? Just worry about making yourself proud. You can be anyone you want Kenzie. A hero or villian, a thief or secret agent, a mad woman or a brilliant planner. There are no limits except the ones you place on yourself," he says with a point in her direction. "So think carefully about dedicating yourself to this. What do you really want for yourself? Where do you see yourself standing in ten years? Or where would you /like/ to see yourself standing in ten years?" Kenzie lifted her eyes to you, "Ahh wannt be strong enough ter master mah mutation...Ahh wanna be able t'be ...more...lahhk other girls" she said "Ahh wanna be usefull, important...helpful.." she continued "an not jes some girl who people all feel lahhk dey godda always worry bout me..." A nod at that, "Then master yourself, and you can master how people see you Kenzie. You can master their opinion of you. That is the goal of this class for you. For Lorelei, I want her to master it because I think she can become powerful with it, bloom from it, and use it most effectively to protect those she loves and herself. You, I want you to make use of it to master yourself so you can feel complete. I see you preparing for battle, how each word of encouragement you hang on as if it is your lifeline. I've gotten you to do insane things with Laura, Wolverine, Psylocke, and myself because of that. Things you weren't ready for, we were just lucky that my guess was right and that you would survive." A prideful smirk there, no? Jean-Phillipe then adds, "I believe without this training you will still master your powers someday, but I think this will help you master yourself. Will you dedicate yourself seriously to this?" Kenzie nodded, pulling her gloves off, and just grabing her neck, interlacing her fingers, a subconcious act, her intention was to simply stretch. After a moment, she exhaled slowly, remembering her excersizes, before extending a bare fleshed hand towards you. "ahh promise" she said, though you could likely guess this was not something she picked up on her own. Though Jean-Phillipe is wearing gloves anyway, he reaches out to shake your hand, an eyebrow raising. "Perhaps someday, you will tell me what is up." But he does not prod any further. Oh, he is a manipulative bastard at times, but he does not seem to be interested in ruling the lives around him thankfully. His handshake is firm and definate. She almost seemed disappointed, unable to show him how she'd been practicing, but instead of saying anything she simply says "s..so what all we gon be doin next? More word...excersizes?" she asked begrudgingly, as she absently began to chew on a pen. "Yes, and standing." Jean-Phillipe then moves to tug you up smoothly. "How to stand to appear confident, and yet at ease. It is a typical feminine stance, that you will notice many of the female staff members here use it, such as Ororo, Jean, and Betsy." He wiggles his eyebrows at the mention of Betsy. He doesn't hide his like of her, as they say. "Feet just short of shoulder-width, slant your left hip which will cause your right leg to extend slightly. Place your right hand on your hip, shoulders back," and he starts to help position you with impersonal hands. "Now repeat after me: Will not." He is suddenly back in the East Coast accent. "You will drop contractions in the meantime. Let us master this first, then go into 'won't'." The posture you have her take isnt overly dissimilar to the one Slade had her take, minus the...different situation, her legs sliping easily into the posture. Her hand however tends to be more difficult, more thrusting her tiny chest at you than pushing her shoulders back. "W..w.will n..not" she says cursing her stutter. "Will not," Jean-Phillipe repeats once again and then points openly at your chest, "You trying to attack me with those pois de senteur?" If only Kenzie knew that Fantomex just called her sweet pea! "Shoulders back, but do not arch your back." The girl was indeed the akward belle of the south, trying to be such a different type of woman, trying to show confidence which she always found hard to grasp. But after several minuets of work, she atleast gets the pose down. "W..will n.nnot" she continues 'W..will not" "Better! But you much practice a lot. It is not just your accent you are going to need to master, but your stuttering. You can master it however, you will not be the first, nor the last to do so," Fantomex says. "However, lose concentration, lose confidence, and you will revert. You must have completely control, you must become whoever you wish to become completely. Only be the awkward Southern girl when it works to your advantage, but think no more of her when you are in my classroom. You are someone else! You are a highly educated East Coaster, from the big city. The Southerns, they are...rednecks, and listen to, country music," he says with mock distastefulness. "You are interested in classical music and expensive dinners made by famous chefs. Create the person you wish to be in your head, create more than one! Have fun with it!" Jean-Phillipe grins, the mask still no longer covering his face as he was back to the speech teaching. His teeth are straight and perfectly white. "When you find the right persona, you will know it. And you will /be/ them. And the others? They will be there for you if you need them." Jean-Phillipe then turns serious as he looks directly into your eyes. "People say to be happy with yourself. I say they are too weak to change. Sure, there are things you cannot change such as your powers or the fact you are caucasion. However, you can dye your hair, you can wear contacts, you can wear heals or thicker soles to increase your height. You can speak differently, hold yourself differently. You can educate yourself, you can learn a new skill, or decide to take a new path in life! You can change yourself into anything your heart desires, and no one can stop you, but yourself. Remember that Kenzie. You never need to be 'just satisifed'. You can be someone that makes yourself proud. Do you understand?" Jean-Phillipe actually hopes the girl does. He...does not like who he was, he hates who he was with a strong disgust. He accepts his past as it is, but he loves his present self and who he has made himself into. Sure, there are things he cannot change because of his past and he has accepted those, but others? He has learned to adore life and his own antics. Kenzie did her best to follow along, but something about changing who she was, actually frightened her, "ahh..ahh aint sure ahh kin.." she swallowed "Become someone else..." she started as you began to stare her in the eyes, her breath quickening. "Ahh mean, ahh lahhk the idea, an ahhma do mah best, but ahh aint sure ahhll ever be..." she swallowed "Ahh aint as good as lore wit people, ahh barely kin talk ter ya and d'other teachers.." she said. Jean-Phillipe then shakes his head sadly. "Then you will fail." He steps back. "Think carefully, this will be an intense class Kenzie. I think you can greatly benefit from it, but if you are going to participate half-assed and be easily discouraged, you are never going to get anywhere. You, Kensington Addison Young, are your own worse enemy." Jean-Phillipe then turns about and leaves the classroom, your practice folder still on the desktop.